The selection of components for hair and skin treating formulations presents numerous difficulties involving compatibility. Several hair treatment and shampoo formulations have been developed which aim to provide conditioning action during cleansing so as to leave the hair soft, manageable and lustrous and thus to eliminate a separate application of creme rinses or conditioning treatments. Problems arise from the limited compatibility of anionic detergents with commercial cationic conditioning agents which precipitate out of solution in shampoo formulations.
Shampoo formulations have employed conventional anionic surfactants such as sodium lauryl sulfate, ammonium lauryl sulfate, amine lauryl sulfates and sodium lauryl sulfate ethers which have been found to be incompatible with most cationic conditioning at effective concentration levels.
Additionally, reproducible thickening for formulations containing anionic detergents such as sodium .alpha.-olefin sulfonates is very difficult to achieve.
Still another problem encountered in hair conditioning shampoos is one of a preservative nature. It has been found that shampoos, containing inadequate preservative, on standing develop strands of Pseudomonas aerouginosa which are clearly visible in the liquid and which may cause scalp infection. Consequently, separate biocidal agents are added to the formulation to prevent development of this bacteria and prevent skin infection. These and many other problems are encountered in the formulation of various shampoos, conditioners and cream rinses. Certain of these difficulties are also encountered in skin lotions, healing salves, mouthwashes, etc.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to minimize or obviate the above problems while providing additional benefits in hair and skin treating formulations.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel quaternized nitrogen containing compounds having unique properties.
Another object is to provide novel quaternized nitrogen containing compounds having excellent hair conditioning and thickening properties when incorporated into a shampoo and having high compatibility with components of hair and skin treating formulations.
Another object is to provide an economical and commercially feasible method for the preparation of said novel quaternized nitrogen containing compounds.
Still another object is to provide processes for the use of said quaternized compounds.
These and other objects will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.